


I won’t do it again

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddle manor was known for being huge, big and spacious, but most of it all, it was known for their rough lord of the house. Lord Riddle was the owner of the house and the thing he most hated was People, so it was no wonder when the man lived alone and refused any kind of visits and even intimidated them.</p><p>When the man, dark haired, grey eyed, white sinned, handsome, perfect woke in the middle of night it was no wonder when that left him in a rampage. There was going to be torture. No One Waked Lord Riddle. NO. ONE.</p><p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 16 November I</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won’t do it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/gifts).



Tom wakes up in the middle of the night from random noises near his manor, and when he looks outside his window he realizes a couple of teenagers have snuck into his private estate to go swimming in the lake near his home. He rushes outside to scare them off, but one boy - Harry - is so shocked that he falls off the dock he's been sitting on.

Tom waits for him to resurface again, but he never does.

* * *

Riddle manor was known for being huge, big and spacious, but most of it all, it was known for their rough lord of the house. Lord Riddle was the owner of the house and the thing he most hated was People, so it was no wonder when the man lived alone and refused any kind of visits and even intimidated them.

When the man, dark haired, grey eyed, white sinned, handsome, perfect woke in the middle of night it was no wonder when that left him in a rampage. There was going to be torture. No One Waked Lord Riddle. NO. ONE.

The lord dressed up immediately, angrily and ran outside. There was a couple of teens on his lake playing off. How dare they?

“HEY” he snarled. All the teens looked up and ran off. Well, all but one. One of them, a dark haired teen fell from the dock where he was sitting. Lord Riddle sneered as he watched the red haired teens ran off, as he counted them he noticed that was missing one.

Lord Riddle frowned and looked around for the last one. And then he looked at the lake. Why hadn’t he resurfaced?

Lord Riddle raised an eyebrow. It was what? A full minute? Four?

Lord Riddle eyes grew. Could the little shit don’t know how to swim?

Riddle sneered and approached the lake taking his shoes off and jumped in. Just like he suspected, the boy was at the lake bottom, trying and failing to swim, only succeeding in sending himself lower.

Riddle sneered and swam to the boy, grabbed him (could the fuck just stop trashing around?) and started to swim to the surface (fuck the little shit was going to make the two get drowned).

At the surface the boy started to gasp in air. Riddle sneered at the boy, didn’t believing that he had just saved the brat. The brat was dark haired and although it was wet it was stuck in all directions, he had big round glasses and the most vivid green eyes. Riddle noticed that the brat was shivering.

Riddle sneered and took the boy to land taking him to his house and led him to his fireplace to get warm, while pick towers to dry them. The boy put the tower around him, where he stood next to the fire, the red of the fire lightning his hair and giving him a sexy look. The boy was still shivering as he looked at him, probably afraid.

Riddle frowned and approached, seeing the brat tremble and trying to move away. That didn’t go right with Lord Riddle, he knew that people were scared of him, but he wasn’t trying to scare him.

“What you did today was really stupid.”

“I’m… I’m sorry sir. I won’t do it again. I…”

Riddle sneered. Those vivid eyes looking at him. “What’s your name?”

“Harry…” the boy answered scared.

Riddle nodded and walked the next step, kissing the boy. Harry (wasn’t it?)’s eyes grew, but he didn’t move, he didn’t even tried to back away.

-HPFN-

In the morning, Harry was gone. But that night when Lord Riddle went to bed he heard something on the lake, frowning he went to the window and looked outside. By the lake was a dark haired boy looking right back at the Manor. Riddle was sure that he could see a smug look on the brat. Lord Riddle went outside and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do it again?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy smiled up at him.

“How would I be punished if I didn’t return then, my lord?”

Lord Riddle smirked, and showed the way to his bedroom. He knew that Harry would continue coming.

Maybe, maybe people weren’t that bad. Lord Riddle looked at Harry, or maybe just the brat, at least he made entertaining noises when he was torturing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
